Concours sur Sayen Légendaire
by Kotias
Summary: Salut à vous, nobles lecteurs de ! je souhaite vous présenter quelques one-shots dont un seul est écrit par moi qui ont été présentés pour le concours que j'ai organisé sur Sayen Légendaire ! enjoy ! hasard total : tous ont choisi Vegeta
1. Introduction

Introduction du concours :

Introduction du concours :

Les règles sont simples :  
- prenez votre personnage préféré et ridiculisez-le en un chapitre (pas très difficile si on prend Goku, par exemple...) !  
- rendez votre chapitre hilarant avec un humour léger, qu'on prenne du plaisir à le lire !  
- le chapitre ne devra pas être trop long ni trop court : au minimum 500 mots (très facile de les atteindre...) et maximum 3000 mots !  
- le jury sera... les lecteurs. L'histoire la mieux écrite ou qui les aura le plus fait rire sera élue la meilleure !  
- Les participants m'enverront leur one-shot par MP et m'indiqueront si l'anonymat est nécessaire ou pas...

Nous sommes à quatre participants de ce concours que j'ai organisé sur Sayen Légendaire : moi, Andydoll, Wendy et une dernière qui préfère ne pas être révélée.

L'ordre des fics sera selon le nombre de mots en ordre décroissant.

Profitez de la lecture !


	2. Vegeta BabySitter, anonyme

Végéta Baby- Sitters

Végéta Baby- Sitters

Cette petite histoire se passe quelque année après la fin du terrible Bou, tous nos amis ont repris le cours de leur vie et coule des jours tranquilles. Cependant aujourd'hui n'allait pas être un jour comme les autres pour une certaine personne, aux sang royal d'un peuple depuis longtemps disparut. Végéta était comme à son habitude cloîtré dans sa salle d'entraînement vêtu de son habituelle tenue de combat dont il n'avait gardé que les bas. Il avait monté la gravité à 250 G et enchainait coup de pieds et de poings dans le vide jusqu'à ce qu'il sente la gravité de la salle s'arrêter brusquement, il stoppa alors ses mouvements pour découvrir sa femme devant la porte de la salle. Vé géta remarqua qu'elle avait l'air embarassée signe qu'elle voulait sûrement lui demander quelque chose et conaissant sa femme il se doutait bien qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une chose vraiment distrayante, pour lui en tous cas.

" Euh Végéta" dit Bulma d'une voix peu sur d'elle.

" Oui"? répondit Végéta en fronçant les sourcils.

Bulma se tortilla les mains et regarda ailleurs bien quelle sentait toujours le regard de son mari braqué sur elle.

" Bah voilà j'avais promis à une amie de garder ses enfants et j'ai complétement oubliée que je devais sortir aujourd'hui" dit Bulma en regardant à nouveau Végéta qui avait le visage impassible.

" Et alors"? demanda celui-ci.

" Eh bien je me demandais si je me demandais si TU POURRAIS ME LES GARDER" cria Bulma.

végéta regarda un moment sa femme d'un air totalement ahuri était-elle sérieuse? Elle lui demandait à lui le Prince des Guerriers de garder une bande de mioche non mais elle était tombée sur la tête.

" Non mais tu plaisante je sis un Prince moi pas une baby-sitters pour des sales mioches" marmonna Végéta.

Bulma prit une mine toute tristounette, un argument de force qui avait le don d' agacer Végéta parce que devant ce regard là il n'avait jamais pu lui refuser quoi que ce soit.

" Bon très bien t'as gagné, mais ils sont combien au juste" demanda Végéta

" Oh je crois qu'ils sont deux ou trois" dit Bulma d'un ton absent

" Super" soupira Végéta

Elle embrassa son Prince pour le remercier et fila pour téléphoner à son amie afin de la prévenir pour ce petit changement.

" Quelque chose me dit que ça ne vas pas être une partie de plaisir" se dit Végéta.

15h00 on sonna à la porte, Bulma se dirigea vers l'entrée pour aller ouvrir la porte. Son amie Thérésa se tenait là avec un grand sourire aux lèvres elle portait un bébé qui n'avait pas l'air d'avoir plus d'un an et derrière elle se tenaient pas moins de cinq enfants âgée de trois à sept ans, deux d'entre eux étaient des jumeaux. Bulma les invita à la suivre dans le salon ou attendait aussi tranquillement que possible notre futur nounou. Quand t-il découvrit la ribambelle de gosse Végéta faillit tomber à la renverse, deux ou trois elle s'était bien foutu de lui, il allait sous les yeux une véritable crêche de gamin de plus ils avaient tous un air de faux anges. Thérésa salua respectueusement Végéta et lui présenta ses enfants. ( Thimoté et son jumeau Matthéo 7 ans Cathie 5 ans arthur 3 ans Julie 2 ans et la petite dernière Angélique ) une fois les présentations faites Thérésa lui expliqua clairement ce qu'il devait faire, Végéta l'écouta d'une oreille attentive. Une fois cela fait elle dit aurevoir à ses enfants et prie congée. Bulma demanda à Végéta si tout allait bien, il lui répondit d'un hochement de tête les yeux exorbités un sourire tordu déformant les traits de son visage.

" Végéta tu vas pouvoir t'en sortir" murmura Bulma.

" Bien sur ce n'est pas une bande de gamin qui vont me faire peur" ricana Végéta.

Si il savait ce qui allait lui arriver, il retirerait tout de suite ces paroles car aussitôt que Bulma sortit de la maison tous les enfants perdirent leurs airs de faux-anges, Végéta déglutit malgré lui ces chenapans préparaient certainement un mauvais coup, comme pour répondre à sa questions les jumeaux se mirent soudain à le regarder d'un oeil malicieux puis sans prévenir ils se mirent à se battre violemment sous les yeux surprit de Végéta. Mais ce que notre Prince ignorait c'est qu'il s'agissait d'une mise en scène des garçons afin que leur frère et soeur puissent échapper à la surveillance de leur nounou. Cela marcha une fois qu'il réussit à séparer les jumeau Végéta ne put que constater la disparition des autres enfants, son visage devint livide mais il se dit qu'il n'avaient pas pu aller bien loin aussi il ordonna au jumeau de ne pas bouger. Il partit alors à la recherche des fugitifs, il chercha dans tous les coins de la maison mais rien il commençait à paniquer jusqu'à ce qu'il entende des éclats de rire venant d'une porte qu'il conaissait bien il s'agissait de la salle spéciale beauté de Bulma quant-il ouvrit la porte il découvrit avec horreur les bouteilles de parfum renversés sur le tapis des tubes de rouges à lèvres éparpillée sur le sol et assise sur deux chaises hautes Cathie et Julie qui se faisait les ongles ave du vernis, Végéta cria pour le signaler qu'il était là seulement comme elle ne s'y attendaient pas les deux gamines surprises lançèrent leur flacon de vernis qui atterirent droits sur Végéta. Le Prince des Sayens avait à présent une jolie couleur vert et rouge sur le visage le faisant ainsi ressembler à un clown, les deux petites filles éclatèrent de rires et filèrent avant que Végéta ne les attrapent cependant comme il avait de la peinture sur les yeux il ne vit pas le mur et se le prit de plein fouet retombant sur son derrière. Végéta ragea et essuya violemment la peinture qui maculait son visage puis il se releva et partit à la recherche des filles qui avaient eux le temps de se cacher mais cet alors qu'il tournait à l'angle d'un mur qu'il découvrit la petite Angelique pinceau de rouge à lèvre à la main décorant le mur en face d'elle Végéta la regarda un moment avec stupeur avant de se saisir d'elle, mais Angelique n'était pas vraiment ravie d'avoir été arracher comme ça à son fastudieux travail elle hurla de toute la force de ses poumons dans les oreils du pauvre végéta qui n'en pouvait plus, mais il prit comme même sur lui et continua ses recherches avec un boulet de canon sur les bras. Soudain il se souvain qu'il n'était pas encore allé faire un tour du côté de la salle d'entraînement et cet là qu'il découvrit le spectacle le plus horrible de sa vie. Arthur s'amusait à arroser les machines qui servaient à régler la pesanteur de la salle d'entraînement sur le choc il faillit lacher la petite.

" Non mais sa va pas t'est complètement timbré ma parole" hurla Végéta

Arthur qui n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui desus se mit à hurler.

" Oh non c'est pas vrai tu vas pas t'y metre toi aussi" gémit Végéta au bord de la crise de nerfs

" T'es méchannnnnnnnnt" hurla Arthur.

Végéta soupira et pris le petit de son bras libre décidément s'était la pire journée de sa vie et encore ce n'étais pas fini car quand Végéta revint au salon il découvrit le spectacle le plus insurportable de sa vie, tous les enfants étaient réunnies mais le salon avait l'air d'avoir subit l'affront d'un champ de bataille. Le lustre qui ornait le plafond avait été vaincu et jonchait à présent sur le sol d'ou l'on voyait un énorme trou fait par l'objet, les filles s'amusaient à décorer les murs avec leur roge à lèvre quant au garçons ils faisaient un match de football détruisant ainsi divers objets, tous étaient occupés et n'avaient certainelent pas remarqué l'air incrédule ou plutôt au bord de la dépression de Végéta jusqu'à ce que celui-ci se mette à hurler comme un dément faisant stopper ainsi toutes activités ausi divertissantes qu'elle puisse être.

" Oh regardez un clown et si on lui lançaient de la nourriture" cria Matthéo

En effet malgré que Végéta avait réussi à enlever un peu de vernis de son visage il lui en restait toujours bien assez pour que l'on puisse le comparer à ce personnage hilarant qu'est le clown. Paniqué Végéta posa au sol Angélique et Arthur et tenta d'arrêter ces maudits gamins mais c'était peine perdue car aussitôt il reçut dans la face une tarte à la crème de la part de Thimoté. Il essuya le visage et se saisit rapidement du coupable, il le tenait par le bras mais mécontent d'avoir été capturé il lui donna un violent coup de pieds cependant Végéta ne sentit rien étant un Sayen rien de plus normal sauf que...

" Tous sur le clown" hurlèrent les enfants.

" Ah non ah non" supplia Végéta avant de se retrouver à terre encerclé par des diables.

Tous étaient sur lui et s'amusaient à le chatouiller, Végéta se mit à rire malgré lui quel mlaheur se disait-il il était en train de perdre son honneur. Tout à coup Végéta sentit une drôle d'odeur il réussit à repousser les enfants qui eu aussi avaient senti cette odeur pour le moin très désagrable, mais le coupable ou plutôt la coupable se trouvait assise par terre sa couche à la main remplit de m qu'elle tartinait sur le sol. Tous regardaient la petite avec des yeux ébahits, Végéta fut le premier à reprendre son sang froid, le teint vert il se dirigea à pas lent vers la petite chipie la saisit sous les aisselles direction la salle de bain sous le regard des autres enfants qui s'apprêtaient surement à exécuter une nouvelle bêtise dont serait victime le courageux Végéta super nany.

" Mais comment sa s'enfile ce bordel de m" grogna Végéta qui essayait désespérément de mettre une couche à Angelique qui ne cessait de gigoter.

" Tu vas arrêter de bouger oui il faut que j'arrive oh non oh non c'est pas vrai" hurla Végéta.

Eh bien si Angelique pissait sur Végéta, il cracha sur le sol et se rinca la bouche à grande eau l'air écoeuré. Finalement il réussit à lui mettre sa foutue couche, ensuite il l'a saisit et retourna au salon craignant le pire cependant tous étaient calme trop calme, mais cela n'avait rien avoir avec une facette, ils s'étaient tous endormis, simplement.

" Le cauchemard est termin

Il ne finit pas sa phrase qu'il tomba raide sur le canapé tenant contre lui la petite Angélique qui avait à présent le visage d'un ange endormit.

22h00 Végéta se leva d'un bond et regarda autour de lui visiblement il se trouvait toujours dans le salon qui avait miraculeusement retrouvé son état habituel, certainement l'oeuvres des robots bricoleurs et ménagers, apparut alors Bulma le sourire au lèvre.

" Tu m'as mentit" accusa Végéta.

" Tu t'en ais bien sortis je trouve" dit gentiment Bulma.

" Tu parles ce sont de vrais monstres ces gamins" grogna Végéta.

Bulma sourit et s'approcha tel une prédatrice vers sa proie qui semblait momentanément paralysé par cette soudaine approche. Elle s'arrêta juste devant lui et posa ses mains sur son épaule puis elle glissa à son oreille " Tu en es sur".

" Oui bon y'a surement pire mais ne compte pas sur moi pour recommencer de telle chose" marmonna Végéta en la prenant par la taille.

Devait-elle lui dire la raison qui l'avait poussée à lui demander un service pareil, oui certainement maintenant qu'elle ne craignait plus ses réactions. Elle se détacha de son compagnon se retourna et...

" Végéta si je t'ai demandée ce service cet pour une raison importante" annonça Bulma.

" Laquelle?" demanda Végéta.

" Bon voilà je vais pas tourner autour du peau, je suis enceinte" lâcha Bulma.

BOUM

Elle se retourna brusquement puis elle haussa les épaules et " Oh il allait de bien le prendre".

Ainsi se termine ici la pire journée de la vie de Végéta qui était à l'aube d'une bonne nouvelle.

" Papa papa tu m'entends" dit Trunks en le secouant

" Bon cet plus drôle la Végéta allez réveille toi" cria Bulma.

Bref espérons que notre Sayen aura retrouvé ces esprits d'ici neuf mois.

The End


	3. L Esprit de Noël de Andydoll

L'Esprit de Noël

L'Esprit de Noël.

20 décembre au matin…

Bulma s'adossa à la fenêtre afin de pouvoir apercevoir l'extérieur caché sous la couche de buée.  
« Hé, regardez ! Cette année nous aurons un Noël sous la neige ! »  
A quelques mètres de là, son mari ne lui prêtait guère d'attention, trop occupé à avaler des monticules de victuailles. Pourtant, il se soumit à répondre entre deux bouchées.  
« Renversant… »  
Soudain un petit garçon auréolé d'une chevelure mauve déboula dans le salon, renversant au passage quelques pauvres vases entassés ça et là.  
« Maman, hurla t-il, Maman ! »  
Avisant son fils courant avec affolement vers elle, la séduisante femme fut très surprise de recevoir une chaleureuse bise de la part de son turbulent rejeton.  
Un sourire charmeur étirait les lèvres de Trunks, bientôt tempéré par les dires de sa mère.  
« C'est gentil Trunks, mais le père Noël apportent des cadeaux seulement aux petits enfants qui ont été sages toute l'année et pas seulement la dernière semaine !  
C'est de l'injustice ! » s'énerva Trunks avant de repartir sous le sourire moqueur de Bulma.

23 décembre au matin…

Ce matin-là Capsule Corps s'éveilla sous le carillon de la porte d'entrée et de l'entrée d'un nouvel arrivant.  
« Hey les amis ! Venez vite, j'ai le sapin de Noël !  
Oh, Yamcha, comme c'est gentil ! », s'extasia Bulma devant l'arbre traditionnel  
A ce moment-là, Végéta leur fit l'honneur de se joindre à eux.  
« Qu'est-ce que fous ce nabot chez moi ? »  
Croisant le regard désapprobateur de sa femme, il reprit d'une voix plus douce :  
« Chez nous. »  
Le nabot en question releva dignement la tête avant de répondre :  
« Tiens Végéta vu que tu es là, aides moi à rentrer le sapin. Ferme la porte derrière moi, je peux pas le faire, je bosse, moi ! »  
Un grand CLAC retentit dans la pièce à l'instant où la porte se referma avec fracas sous le coup du sayen, peu enclin à la patience.  
« mais…. Mais t'es malade ! Regarde ce que t'as fait ! Maintenant, le sapin est coupé en deux ! Il fallait fermer la porte APRES que je sois entré ! hurla le terrien scandalisé  
Peuh, tu n'avais qu'à être plus précis ! »  
Sur ces mots, le prince s'éloigna en direction du frigo.

23 décembre, après-midi…

Trunks s'était posté sur le haut du buffet, armé de jumelles et guettait le retour de sa mère après les courses. Avisant l'énorme paquet qu'elle transportait, il pointa son arme en direction du mystérieux sac.  
Avisant son fils juché là-haut tel un sniper, Bulma se permit une réflexion.  
« Non, Trunks, je n'ai pas encore acheté ton cadeau de Noël !  
Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que je m'y intéresse ? » rétorqua son fils d'un air faussement outré.

24 décembre, au matin…

Les invités arrivèrent ce matin de Noël, les bras chargés de cadeaux, un air radieux illuminant leur visage rougi par le froid.  
Alors que tout le monde semblait réuni, on se rendit compte qu'il manquait deux personnes : Sangoku et Chichi.  
Alors que tous commençaient à s'inquiéter, une énorme moto fit son entrée dans la cour de la villa avec à son bord une conductrice aux cheveux noirs, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Sur le siège arrière un passager aux cheveux hirsutes hurlait à s'en faire éclater les poumons :  
« ChiiiiiChiiiiiii ! Arrête ! Freiiine ! »  
Tortue Géniale riait sous cape, observant du coin de l'œil, le grand guerrier Sangoku descendre difficilement de l'engin, la mine verdâtre.  
« Les femmes au volant sont un danger mon petit Sangoku, lui assura le vieux pervers, et tu n'as pas choisi la plus douce ! »  
Avisant les canons de Chichi braqués dans sa direction, il préféra néanmoins s'éloigner rapidement.

Alors que les invités faisaient leur entrée dans le grand salon, une voix réprobatrice déchira le silence.  
« Sangoku, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu manges les biscuits que les enfants ont préparés pour le Père Noël ! »  
C'est ce moment-là que choisirent Goten et Trunks pour apparaître la mine scandalisée devant l'homme qui avait osé s'attaquer à leurs biscuits. Un immense sourire gêné s'étala sur le visage de Goku, puis pris d'une idée soudaine, il annonça :  
« Heu… Ho, HO, HO ! »

24 décembre, après-midi…

Alors que la fête battait son plein, Yamcha s'était posté sous un bouquet de gui, attendant avidement un quelconque baiser d'une des ravissantes femmes qui se trouvaient dans la pièce.  
Bulma vint à passer, sublime dans sa longue robe turquoise.  
« Hey, Bulma, Bulma ! »  
Mais la belle ne lui accorda pas un regard, se contentant de rejoindre les autres à table.  
Quelques minutes après passa Chichi, quelque peu échevelée mais particulièrement jolie.  
« Chiiichiiii ! Regarde le gui ! »  
Un revolver braqué sur sa tempe le fit taire avant qu'il ne s'autorise à enfin déglutir lorsqu'elle se fut éloignée de quelques mètres.  
Après ces deux cuisants échecs, notre homme se promit que la prochaine serait la bonne. Aussi se sentit-il heureux de voir arriver la magnifique femme blonde dans sa direction.  
« C-18, tu connais la tradition du gui ? »  
Le regard glacé qui se posa sur lui le fit frémir, un :moment seulement avant qu'un sourire ne vienne atténuer cette agressivité. « enfin, la troisième sera la bonne » espéra sottement Yamcha.  
Une main s'éleva dans les airs et le sourire béat du jeune homme disparut alors qu'il terminait sa course dans un mur. C-18 sourit avant de poser son regard implacable sur un Krilin hilare. Ce dernier en croisant les yeux bleus acier se reprit bien vite, les joues rouges.  
« Hé le bonze, ça te fait rire ?  
Heu, non, non ! répondit pitoyablement le pauvre Krilin  
Alors viens honorer la tradition ! » murmura t-elle soudain d'une voix très douce  
Ce soir vit le plus beau baiser que Krilin ait pu recevoir, celle d'un cyborg, c'est vrai mais surtout celui d'une femme aimante.

25 décembre au matin…

Bulma réveilla les enfants ce matin de Noël, pour l'ouverture des cadeaux.  
« Trunks, Goten, le Père Noël est passé ! »  
Tous se réveillèrent derechef, un immense sourire accroché aux lèvres avant de dévaler l'escalier en direction du sapin décapité.  
Chacun arracha le papier cadeau de bonne humeur, se permettant des éclats de joie ou de douteuses plaisanteries (en particulier Tortue Géniale !).

« Trunks, viens voir par ici !  
Qu'est-ce qu'il y a maman ?  
Mamy t'a envoyé un colis pour Noël ! Je suis sûre que tu croyais qu'elle t'avait oublié !  
L'espoir fait vivre… marmonna Trunks d'humeur morose  
Oh, regarde, un beau bonnet tricoté main ! »  
Alors que Trunks tentait vainement de s'éloigner de l'objet tricoté, Goten s'approcha par ici, un sourire moqueur sur son visage.  
« Ah, ah ,ah Trunks, tu as reçu ton immonde bonnet annuel ? »  
A l'instant où il prononça sa phrase, sa mère surgit derrière lui, le regard furibond :

« Sangoten, comment peux-tu être aussi immature ? Ce n'est pas le cadeau mais la pensée qui compte !  
Bon, désolé Trunks, je PENSE que ce bonnet est immonde. »  
Le cri de rage qui retentit derrière lui, le fit détaler très loin, suivi de près par sa mère en furie, alors que plus loin, ricanaient Goku et Gohan.

26 décembre au matin…

Yamcha, Bulma et notre taciturne Végéta se trouvaient en ce beau matin autour de la table du salon, le silence brisé par la voix incessante d'un Yamcha démotivé.  
« Quel beau Noël nous avons passé, peut-être même le meilleur !  
il l'aurait été si tu n'avais pas été là, maugréa Végéta avec humeur.  
Ignorant la pique du sayen, le jeune terrien continua d'un ton monocorde :  
« Merci de m'avoir hébergé cette nuit Bulma ; les lendemains de Noël, je déprime toujours.  
Peuh à ta place je déprimerais tous les jours ! susurra Végéta d'une voix proche de l'hilarité

26 décembre, après-midi…

Végéta contemplait la neige qui s'était doucement remis à tomber. Yamcha avait déserté quelques heures auparavant, quelque peu forcé par les poings du sayen, et avait laissé la trace de ses gros souliers dans la neige par ailleurs immaculée.  
Grognant une dernière fois pour la forme contre le nabot, il fit volte-face à la sensation d'une main étrangère posée sur son épaule. Bulma approcha son doux visage du sien et un sourire que Végéta ne connaissait que trop bien naquit sur ses lèvres fines.  
Le baiser qu'il échangèrent eut un léger goût de neige et de douceur sucré, le fier sayen aurait voulut que cet instant ne finisse jamais tout en pensant avec curiosité :  
« Serait-ce cela, l'esprit de Noël ? »


	4. Le cauchemar d'un Prince de Wendy

Le cauchemar d'un Prince (Wendy)

Le cauchemar d'un Prince (Wendy)

Cela faisait 3H que Végéta s'entraînait, il commençai seulement a s'habituer a la gravité 100 fois supérieur que celle de la terre.  
Quand un bruit se fit entendre, comme un grognement.  
S'était le ventre de Végéta, il fallait qu'il mange.  
Il sorti de la salle de gravité et se rendis a la cuisine pour y retrouvé Bulma.  
V- oh toi, femme fais moi a mangé et plus vite que ça.  
B- mais tu rêve mon pauvre vieux je ne suis pas ta bonne ok. Ta faim tu te fait a mangé.  
V- comment ose tu me parlé sur ce ton, je suis un grand prince sayen je pourrai t'exterminer en un rien de temps.  
B- oh j'aimerai bien voir sa.  
V- tu me proposes un duel terrienne ??  
B- oui, a 17H devant la maison. Si tu gagne je te servirai a mangé quand tu veux mais si ses moi qui gagne tu fera tous se que je voudra, ok ?  
V- Ca va, je tiendrai parole mais a ta place je commencerai déjà le soupé du soir.  
B- ses se qu'on verra…  
Végéta était parti chassez comment cette misérable terrienne pouvait le provoquer en duel.  
Elle ne même pas de force. Mais au moins il lui fera a mangé quand il veux.  
16H55, Végéta se rendis devant la capsule et pour sa plus grande surprise tout le monde était la, même Sangoku…  
B- oh ses ton jour de bonté ? Très bien mais tu va le regrettez !  
Et Bulma envoya son genoux dans les partie intime de Végéta, celui-ci u tellement mal qu'il ne pus s'empêcher de tombé a genoux.  
B- alors ça va tu veux un coup de main ?  
Et elle envoya son pied dans la figure de Végéta, puis elle sorti un spray qu'elle vaporisa sur Végéta.  
V- Qu'est ce que ses ?  
B- ses un spray paralysent vas y essaye de bougé.  
Mais Bulma avait bien raison Végéta n'arrivait plus a bougé.  
Il venait de perdre !!  
B- voila tu a perdu Végéta, j'espère que tu aime les boutique, haha…  
Yamcha qui avait pris son appareil photo fis une bonne dizaine de photo du prince étalé sur le sol par une femme. Sangoku et Bulma n'arrête as de rire a en pleurer. S'était pour Végéta la plus grosse humiliation de toute son existence. Une femme avait réussi a le mettre par terre, et son pire ennemi se moquai de lui.  
Bien sur comme Bulma avait gagné Végéta du faire tout ses moindre désir, pour commencé il a du se changé, Bulma lui avait préparer une chemise et un short hawaiien, puis il du lui servir a boire et tenir le parasol pendant que Bulma faisait bronzette.  
Un peu plus tard dans la journée Bulma emmena Végéta faire du shoping en ville et comme par hasard il y avait une fête foraine.  
B- Végéta tu va monté faire un tour de manège dans les cheval en bois !  
V- non mais tu rêve jamais je ne montrai sur se machin débile !  
B- très bien je vais demander à Yamcha de placarder les photos un peu partout …Et n'oublie pas que j'ai mon spray sur moi…  
V- je te déteste…  
B- tu es vraiment gentil !  
V- un jour tu me le payeras toi et ton imbécile de petit copain…  
Et Végéta se dirigea vers le manège et s'assis sur un cheval en bois.  
B- n'oublie pas de donner le ticket au monsieur.  
V- tais toi.  
Et le manège se mit en route !  
Bulma riait encore plus que quand elle l'avait mi au tapis, mais ses vrai qu'il était ridicule imaginé le sur un cheval de bois entouré d'enfant.

A la fin du manège Bulma alla prés de lui :  
B- j'ai vu une pêche au canard la bas sa te dit ??  
A ces mot Végéta hurla  
V- nooooooooon…  
Et d'un coup il ouvra les yeux et se retrouva dans on lit au côté de Bulma.  
V- ouffff se n'était qu'un rêve……. Et chérie ?  
B- Végéta il est deux heure du matin laisse moi encore dormir un peux.  
V- d'abord je veux que tu me promettes quelque chose. Que tu ne fera jamais de spray pour me paralysez.  
B- mais de quoi tu parles ? Bon d'accord mais rendort toi s'il-te-plait. Dans 5H Bra va à l'école.  
Et Végéta se rendormi et même si se n'était qu'un rêve ses la première fois que quelqu'un même faible l'humiliait ainsi


	5. Vegeta jardinier de moi

Vegeta jardinier

_**Vegeta jardinier !**_

Vegeta se promenait hors le la ville, afin de respirer un peu d'air frais. C'était bien ce qu'il lui manquait dans la résidence de sa compagne… Il vit au loin une petite ferme, qu'il alla voir. Le paysan qui s'en occupait était dans les champs, où il coupait le blé à la faux… Vegeta se souvenait encore de ces objets, qui existaient aussi sur Vegetasai. Il avait bien remarqué à quel point les Terriens aimaient détruire leur planète, contrairement aux Saiyens, qui la préservaient.

Le fermier semblait bien vieux et devait avoir du mal à couper tout ce blé… Vegeta n'en resta pas indifférent et alla voir le fermier.

- Auriez-vous besoin d'aide, vieil homme ? lui demanda le Saiyan.

- P… Pardon ? questionna l'intéressé d'une voix chevronnante. Le Saiyan changea d'avis. Le fermier n'était pas vieux… c'était un croulant. Je n'ai pas entendu…

- J'ai dit : auriez-vous besoin d'aide, vieil homme ? répéta Vegeta d'une voix plus puissante.

- Aaah… Ouuui je veux bien, jeune homme, répondit le croulant en tendant la faux au Prince tout en se massant le dos. Si vous pouviez couper le blé de ce champ…

- Ce sera tout ?

- Oui, mais vous verrez, ce n'est pas… dit le fermier sans terminer sa phrase, soufflé devant la rapidité de l'action : le blé avait été coupé plus rapidement qu'il ne lui avait fallu pour parler…

- … facile ? compléta le Saiyan. Rien de plus simple, ajouta-t-il en mettant la faux à côté du Terrien. Sur ce…

Et il disparut sous les yeux ébahis du fermier.

Il revint à la Capsule Corp, où il fit un petit tour de la maison, ne voulant pas immédiatement entrer. Il vit alors les nombreuses fleurs en train de pousser ainsi que quelques pots posés à côté d'endroits vides.

- Hm je suis de bonne humeur aujourd'hui. Je vais les planter, ces fichues fleurs.

Il alla chercher un sac de terrine qu'il ouvrit et enleva les fleurs de leurs pots. Il fit des trous dans la terre et y planta les plantes avant de les recouvrir de la terre pleine de minerais que contenait le grand sac. Il alla ensuite chercher le tuyau d'arrosage qu'il enclencha au-dessus des pousses. Elles furent aspergées d'eau bienfaitrice et semblaient luire d'un nouvel éclat, comme si elles renaissaient.

Le Prince sourit en voyant ça : il avait fait pas mal de jardinage, avec sa mère, pendant une année. Sa troisième année avait été si belle… Pleine de fleurs, de plantes diverses… Sa mère lui avait montré une fleur qu'il avait immédiatement enregistrée dans sa mémoire encore fragile : une pensée. D'après elle, les pensées venaient de la planète Terre, comme beaucoup de plantes… Vegeta se souvenait encore des pétales presque entièrement violettes, seulement maculées d'un petit point jaune sur un bord… Il les chercha longtemps, mais finit par les trouver. De belles pensées, qui lui ravivaient d'intenses souvenirs…

Il ne se rendit pas compte que Bulma l'observait, l'air affligé.

- Dis donc, Vegeta… l'interpella-t-elle, le surprenant.

- Oui ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu vas bien ?

- Mais oui, évidemment que je vais bien !

- Hum… Attends, que je cite ce que tu viens de dire : « Quelles belles pensées, comme elle… ». Puis-je savoir qui est cette _elle_ ?

- Ma mère, répondit spontanément Vegeta.

- Ta mère ?

- Oui… Elle m'avait montré un jour ces fleurs, ça m'a marqué toute ma vie…

- Et pourquoi me le dis-tu maintenant ? Et pourquoi m'as-tu caché tes talents en jardinier ? Tu as évité un gros travail à maman, tu le sais ?

- Oui, je sais.

- … Quelle modestie !

- Je sais, je sais…

- Et c'est reparti pour un tour… Bon je te laisse à ta contemplation fascinée de tes pensées !

- Oui, oui…

Elle retourna sur ses pas, presque jalouse de ces fleurs…

Vegeta replongeait dans ses souvenirs de plus en plus forts…


End file.
